


Yeah... No... Probably

by EpicKiya722



Series: Kiya's Epic Verse [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Action, Animal Instincts, Animal Shifters, Because of Reasons, Bit of Drama, College, Eventual Romance, Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Humor, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm trying here!, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Non-binary character, POV Alternating, Pack Dynamics, Platonic Relationships, Possessive Behavior, Romance, Somewhat, Vampires, Were-Creatures
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-07-05 02:08:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15854052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EpicKiya722/pseuds/EpicKiya722
Summary: It’s crazy really. Starting college, being nose-deep in textbooks while trying to obtain a degree. Wanting to go home and at least have one home cooked meal and a marathon of Netflix. That’s not what’s crazy though. It’s having your roommate hitting on you while trying not to feel attracted to him. There's also the fact that he and his friends and another crew seemingly are hiding something.





	1. Part 1

Waking up that morning, he realized that this was going to be the last time he would be sleeping in this bed and getting out of it before the start of these four years. There was a mix of enthusiasm and grief in his chest at the knowledge he’ll be leaving his childhood home. The home where his parents raised him. Where he had taken his first steps. Where he had family dinners. Which he’s going to miss, too, given that he won’t have his mama or dad cook for him anymore. Luckily enough, he spent the previous two years learning to cook so he didn’t have to suffer on Ramen noodles.

“Damn it…”

“Cass, please tell me you’re awake in there. It’s moving day, honey!”

Standing up, he almost slipped on his socks against the smooth wooden floor, but he was able to maintain his balance, wishing the exhaustion away.

“Yeah, Mama! I am!”, he called back. He was aware of his mom shaking her head and smiling without having x-ray vision to see through the door.

Cassius sighed, going to the bathroom and immediately turning on the shower first. He waited, leaning on the wall until the water was just how he wanted it before jumping in and lathering tropical coconut scented body wash over himself, rinsing it off and turning off the water. He followed through with grooming and dressing in jeans, a plain dark red shirt and sneakers. Something comfortable for him to move around it because today he was moving into his dorm room.

He digested that realization for a moment. He was going to college for a degree in business, much like his father did. He was going to sleep in a room that he’ll be getting used to for quite some time. He’ll be meeting people who will crave sleep and a home cooked meal after a whole week. He’ll be writing essays and spending the majority of his time in textbooks nose-deep. It sounded agonizing, but he would be building himself a life. He kind of already started doing that with taking college leveled classes in high school, already earning credits from passing his tests at the end of the year. It was his decision to take the classes, and given most nights he barely got sleep, he already had some experience.

Now, he was going full-force. Both of his parents warned him about it. They’ll be there when he needs them, however, given that he was their only child.

“Okay, so you don’t have much to bring, huh?”

Cassius shot a smile at his dad’s teasing, not flinching away when he rubbed his back.

“I’m going to college just across town. All I really need is clothes, toiletries and an abundance of snacks.”, the younger replied with a chuckle.

“Yeah, you know what? I’m just gonna pop up on our son every couple of days because I fear for him now.”, his mom said, getting her purse and the keys. “He’s gonna wither away.”

“Nuh uh. No, I’m not, Mama.”

“You say that, but watch. That first week you going to call me and ask me to come back home. And I’m going to tell you no but like a mother does, I’m also going to send you care packages.”

* * *

Cassius had spent the second half of the drive, texting and sipping his caramel frappe from Starbucks. His best friend, a girl he grew up with since they are cousins and held close to like a sister was who he had been texting. Brittani was attending the same college, wanting to be a lawyer like their moms was. They already had plans for how we’re going to handle things. Study sessions, lunch, using the buddy system going back and forth to class to stay safe. They just didn’t want to go into college being completely lost and unprepared. They wanted to have some stability.

He was going to meet her in the lobby after they both settle in their rooms and meet their roommates.

In no time later, his dad was parking the car in the parking lot just outside the dorm rooms where Cassius would be for the next couple of years in life. The building was a good ten stories, matching in the brown color of the rest of the school, aesthetically old fashioned, but in the inside being quite modern. Other parents and their college freshies were about the place, carrying in boxes or conversing with others.

“Well, we’re here. Now let’s leave before Cassius flee the nest.”, his mom joked as they got out the car.

Cassius hugged his mom before grabbing a box out the trunk his dad just popped open. “I gotta leave, Mama.”

“Fine, fine. But call. Call me. You and Brit. You both better call us so we know you’re doing fine.”

“I know, I know. We’re good kids.”

He didn’t mind his mom fussing over him really because he expected it. It just showed that she cared. His dad does, too.

“Yeah, good kids.”, he had voiced, shooting his son a smirk.

“What? I am! Name one time I got in trouble. One time.”

“Well, there’s that time when you got in trouble for cutting your grandmother’s cat’s fur off.”

Flustered, Cassius groaned, leading the way to his room. It was just on the second floor, which is great because he don’t like climbing stairs too much.

“No, no. I was only four and that damn cat hated me and I like cats so that’s saying something. It had it coming.”

“Cassius.”

“It did. It got lucky I didn’t go for his tail.”

“Let’s pray your roommate doesn’t have a cat with him.”

* * *

An hour later, Cassius’ parents were gone after having a crying fit, yes both of them, and he was unpacking his three boxes and setting up his laptop for later. He had set it in his phone to make sure to pick up his textbooks and such when he met up with Brittani. So far, he hasn’t met with his roommate. He came into the room and already saw that whoever his roommate was had already came because he had a suitcase on the bed by the window. Cass was glad he took that one since he rather had the bed on the opposite wall.

Cassius just hoped that whoever his roommate was is a cool guy. That he wasn’t the type to mooch or bring in random girls or guys without a discussion. The last thing he wanted to do was to switch out a roommate already.

His closet, there was two, was already filled with his shoes and clothes. And he already set his blankets and pillows on his bed. He made sure he had the key to his room, wallet, and phone to leave but just as he was going to, the door opened and he heard a voice.

“Finally. That line took longer than I thought. And all for a black coffee.”

Cassius stopped, watched as a male that could at least be little over five almost to six feet tall. The bi in him could admit that the guy was the model kind of handsome. Jawline of justice, almond colored hair that gave him a look of perfection, sun kissed skin and bright blue eyes. He wore jeans just like Cass did, but paired off that with an olive long sleeved shirt and fancy black shoes. There was also a gold necklace with some weird shaped charm on it.

The guy had stopped, too, when he noticed Cassius. “Oh. Hello. I’m guessing you’re the roommate I’ve been waiting on?”, he questioned, a smile reaching his lips. “I’m Andre.” He held out his hand for Cassius to shake. He accepted it with a nod.

“My name’s Cassius. And yeah… I’m your roommate.”

“Great.” The now identified Andre sat down his coffee on the desk that was set in the corner near his bed. Awkwardly, he placed his hands in his pockets, giving a small shrug. “Um… I was going to finish unpacking and then head down to the library for my books. I guess we can go down there together, get to know each other since we’re going to be roommates for this year.”

“I was going to meet up with my cousin to get our books anyways. We can do that. I’m meeting her in the lobby.”

“Okay. Give me five minutes and I’ll be right down.”

“That’s cool.”

Cassius then took his leave out the room. With the thoughts of his schedule roaming head, he didn’t feel golden amber eyes on his back.

* * *

 

_**(Andre)** _

I had let out a shaky breath, relieved I could relax now that he was out the room. Earlier, turning into the hallway, I was hit with an aroma of cinnamon and lavender. There was even a hint of chocolate and a dash of the ocean. It was probably the oddest of mixes I have smelt, but I instantly was allured. I didn’t realize that it was coming from him until I opened the door and saw him. And when I did, I could sense the beast side of me wanting to jump out. I could have done a dance in joy to know that I found my Other Half after years of doing so. That he was in the same room as me for at least a whole year. I didn’t care if he was a male, given with my species we can still have children regardless of genders. He was beautiful. Soft buttery maple skin, deep brown eyes that remind me of an abyss and Bambi, and low cut dark curls. I was struck really, finding that I wasn’t expecting to walk into my second year of college and already discovering that I was sharing a dorm room with my mate. Last year, and years before, I didn’t have such luck. I was a little jealous when my best friend found his Other Half before I have. I remember him coming into our dorm room, giddy and babbling away about how gorgeous she was. He didn’t exactly confront her, but he still had hope. Thierry was rather optimistic. Opposed to myself.

I didn’t think I would find my mate, my Other Half, the future mother to my children until today.

Now, I know how Thierry felt.

Fidgety, the cliché butterflies in the stomach, and with a snap of my fingers, protective already.

I already was intent with being around Cassius 24/7 to make sure no one gave him a hard time. Which hurried me to unpack and put away the rest of my clothes and shoes before leaving the room within two minutes. I practically sped down the stairs, barely giving out greetings from other fellow students, and packmates, to meet Cassius.

Even his name was lovely.

“Hey! Andre, dude, please slow down!”

Hearing the voice I recognized too well, I turned with a faux dramatic sigh, throwing my arms up and dropping them to my sides. “Oh fuck, not this idiot.”

“Hey, hey. I will kick your ass right here and right now, your majesty.”

Thierry and I exchanged a quick half hug, seeing each other for the first time that day since two days ago. Before I got the news of my Other Half being my roommate, I was disappointed that Thierry wouldn’t be rooming with me. At least, he got to room with another packmate of ours.

“Yeah, you love me too much.”

“Right. Anyways, what has you in such a hurry? And your eyes are gold… you might want to take a second to relax.”

I had closed my eyes, exhaling and inhaling to calm down. I opened my eyes and gave Thierry a questioning look.

He nodded, giving me a thumbs-up. “You’re good. Now what’s up?”

We continued to go down the stairs, tuning the volume of our conversation down. I didn’t need any stares from others.

“Thierry. I found my Other Half.”

As I thought, Thierry grinned, hitting me on the shoulder in excitement. “Dude, no. You did?”

“Yes. Bonus. He’s my roommate.”

Thierry didn’t seem unraveled about the fact that my mate was a male, but only even more teasing that we’re sharing a room.

“Wow. Rigorous sex is on the next turn.”

I hit his shoulder, feeling my cheeks heating up at the words. Aaaand there goes the dirty things invading my mind.

“Shut it. I don’t think I need to wave around a boner today. First day of college, remember?”

“TMI, Andre.”

“You walked into that one. So how about you? Have you seen your Other Half?”

Thierry shook his head, clearly disappointed, but not too disappointed. “Nah. But I smelt her earlier. Strawberries and honey. Wait.”

He suddenly stopped, his brown eyes shifting to a vibrant violet. I took hold of his shoulder and rubbed his back to help soothe him.

“Thierry?”

“She’s close. Like really close.”, he voiced lowly, his eyes shifting back to brown. If it wasn’t for his dark skin tone, he’d probably be a bright red. He searched around before keeping his gaze straight ahead, a smile now stitched on his face. “That’s her.”

I followed his stare, finding on the end of it was an attractive girl. She was of a fluffy espresso tone, her hair midnight black and curly, wrapped in a fun bun. She was cute and I can the see as to why Thierry found her appealing. She was radiating a good aura, something our species can detect with mates and people close to them.

But oddly enough, my Other Half was standing next to her.

I growled lowly, already making assumptions that they were probably close since he was arm looping with her.

Thierry noticed, taking a step back a little.

“Whoa. Andre, dude, calm down. Settle that inner Alpha.”

Once more, I found myself in another breathing session. Damn it. I really didn’t want to freak out and already tear somebody apart. Especially, Thierry’s Other Half who looked like an innocent girl.

“Sorry, sorry. Jealous streak there.”

“I feel ya. But don’t make assumptions too quick.” He squeezed my shoulder briefly before we continued on closer to them. “Damn, already your mate has you high-strung.”

“Like she doesn’t make you feel that way?”

“I had a year of patience.”

Once we were close enough, Cassius had tapped on the girl’s shoulder to catch her attention. She glanced up at us, giving a greeting smile.

“Oh, you must be Cassie’s roommate Andre.”

I nodded, raising a hand and dropping it. “That’s me.”

“I’m Brittani. His cousin, bestie for life and inner conscience.”

“First two parts are true. You’re the irrational one.”

“I’m not the one who chopped off all of Nana’s cat’s fur.”

“Dad already brought that up and I was only four for fuck’s sake!”

Both Thierry and I sighed softly in relief that we possibly had single Other Halves, already allured by their cute display of teasing each other.

“Whoa. You cut off a cat’s fur? At four?”, Thierry questioned, an eyebrow raised and laughter on his voice.

Cassius looked embarrassed, but amused. “Yeah. That cat hated me.”

“I’ve got to know more about that. I’m Thierry, by the way. Andre’s best bro and better half. He’s a sophomore in college, but trust me, he’s stupid.”

“And highly violent. So sleep with one eye open.”, I warned playfully.

When Brittani and Cassius chuckled, I could tell that Thierry felt that spark of happiness that I did.

“Yeah. Uh huh.”

Suddenly, Brittani snapped her fingers, pointing at Thierry. “Wait. I feel like I’ve met you before.”

Thierry scratched the back of his neck, shrugging. “Well… we have. Last year at a grocery store. I held the door open for you and then minutes later I kinda bumped into you by accident.”

Yup. I recall him telling all that.

Brittani gasped, holding a hand to her mouth in recognition. I noticed Cassius smirking, turning away so she wouldn’t see. Thierry still was a blushing mess.

“That’s right. I meant to catch your name, too because you seemed like a cool guy. Never thought I run into you at the same college I would be attending.”, she admitted, her eyes shifting down and her fingers fidgeting with the sleeves of her hoodie. By that, I could tell she was harboring a crush on Thierry which worked great in his favor. I would high-five my boy right now if I could.

Maybe later.

“Same. Well… now you know me. We’re probably in the same classes. We’re already in the same building.”, Thierry agreed.

You know those two people who just click within the few seconds of eye contact that just seem too perfect for each other and last for a lifetime?

That’s them.

And hopefully, me and Cassius, too.

“What degree are you aiming for?”

“Shooting for one for a career in being a lawyer.”

“Same!”

“Ooh! You two should totally have study sessions together then.”, Cassius suggested, wiggling his brows. I really wanted to scoop him up then and ravish him. “But you can’t do that without the books we should be checking out. So we better get to it.”

Brittani and Thierry looked ready to crawl to the nearest corner and stay hidden there. Honestly, I can see this working out. Thierry was a sweet guy, the kind of guy who would treat his girl like a queen, and give her cuddles and kisses every second, but give her space when she needed it. He’s also the type to bring her a basket of fruit snacks and eat at least half of them in the middle of class with her. Yes, he always wanted to do that, so I hope Brittani is that girl.

And now that I think about it, I wish that Cassius was that type who wouldn’t mind touches and kisses everyday either.

* * *

Thierry and Andre ended up leading the younger two scholars to the library, given they knew where it was. Thankfully, there hadn’t been a line so they were able to walk right up to the librarian and check out their textbooks. It took ten minutes at the most, easy and breezy. The four of them found themselves walking right back to their dorms, conversing among themselves.

“So, if you two are sophomores, how come you had to check out textbooks? Shouldn’t you be working with the same book?”, Cassius had questioned, his two books cradled under his arm. He wasn’t aware that Andre was having the urge to ask him to carry his books for him.

“They’re updated. Conveniently, both of our classes. Future doctors and lawyers.”, Thierry had answered.

“Oh, that’s what you’re going to college for, Andre? To be a doctor?”

Andre had nodded, a bit of pride swelling in his chest when he caught the impression in Cassius’ browns.

“Yeah. My father owns a hospital, being a top doctor himself. My mother is a nurse there. They actually met being in the same classes and soon started dating. Give or take a good six years, they were married and I came.”

“Aaaaww. That’s so sweet. Think you’ll find your college sweetheart and marry her?”, Brittani asked.

Given that his Other Half was right there, he doubted it.

“I’m not counting on it. But… I think I’ll get my sweetheart soon.”

Thierry had nudged him playfully, shooting the alpha a grin. Andre nudged him back, amused.

Time had passed before they met back on the second floor of their building. They had stopped just at the corner, Thierry speaking up once again.

“Say, how about we all go out for lunch later? We can exchange numbers so we can choose to meet up. And since Andre and I know the campus we can show you around before classes start next week?”, he suggested, hiding his anticipation. Both him and Andre were on the edge, eyeing their Other Halves and praying to their ancestors.

The cousins had exchanged small glances before looking back at them and nodding.

“Sure. Sounds like fun.”, Brittani answered, pulling her phone out and unlocking it. She handed Thierry her phone to allow him to input his number. “Go ahead.”

Thierry was aware his best friend was playing innocent being all composed when he really was howling in amusement and practically encouraging him to go ahead and ask her out. However, Thierry had the patience of a saint despite his true species. He handed the phone back to Brittani before vice versa occurred.

“Okay, I better head back to my room. It’s on the third floor.”

“I-I’ll go with you.” Thierry cleared his throat quickly to stable himself. The beast in him was definitely wagging his tail. “I’ll go with you. My room is on the third floor, too.”, he offered.

Brittani’s cheeks felt warmer than usual, deciding to ignore Cassius’ smile shot at her. “Okay. Thanks.”

They bid ‘see you later’ at their friends, heading up the staircase to the next floor up. Cassius and Andre headed to their own room, Andre opening the door and then locking it behind him. Cassius had settled his books on his desk, Andre doing the same to his own, before turning to the older.

“Um… you wouldn’t mind if I take a quick shower, right?”

Andre had shook his head, ignoring the sudden heat that boiled in his pants. “Nah. Go right ahead.”

With a nod, Cassius got his towel, toiletries, and clothes and headed into their bathroom. The door closed and seconds later, with his heightened hearing, Andre could hear the shower curtain being pulled back, water being turned on and the curtain being pulled close.

Flopping on his bed, he coaxed his inner animal to calm down, knowing his eyes had to be flashing from bright blue to amber gold. He settled for listening to other noises around him, reflecting on how this year was going to pan out. Surely, it was going to be a lot more entertaining since his Other Half was in the picture. And then there was Thierry’s Other Half.

They were going to have to comfort each other about their urges when they popped up. He can imagine Thierry rocking back and forth, babbling about Brittani all starry eyed. Of course, he would have an easier time because he wasn’t in the Alpha position like Andre was.

Being the first and only child of his mother, an Alpha of their pack, Andre is immensely stronger than his fellow pack members, being the next to rule over. Better hearing, faster, heal faster and being physically stronger. The true upside yet downfall to his genes was him have a pull and attraction to his Other Half that dominated greatly in power to other bonds. Seeing how his mother was to his father, he became insightful that Alphas were truly possessive, more animalistic when it came to their mate.

It also didn’t help that Andre was admittedly a very impatient, hot-headed guy who reeked of supremacy. He rather not scare away Cassius, wanting nothing more but treasure him forever, but that beast, his wolf is definitely going to make this situation a lot harder to deal with. He was going to need more than Thierry to handle him.

And with that in mind, Andre was on his feet. He headed to the bathroom door and knocked on it.

Cassius’ melodious voice echoed to him.

“Yeah?”

Handling himself, Andre answered. “Cassius, I’m going to be back in a few. I have to go talk to someone.”

“Oh, okay. I’ll probably be out before you’re back.”

“That’s fine.”

Before he decided to break down the door, Andre rushed out the room, making sure that he did have the sense to grab his key and phone and made his way to the floor above. And before he knew it, he was knocking on a door that read 302. Seconds later, a male his age, a little shorter than him with fiery red hair, freckles and deep greens opened the door.

“Oh, ‘sup, Andr--- Dude, your eyes are fucking gold.”, he pointed out, quickly side stepping for the Alpha to come in. Once he did, he closed the lock the door, Thierry jumping up from his bed and guiding his best friend to it. Instantly, he and the other was rubbing Andre’s back and coaching him to breathe.

“Hey, Andre. You got to calm down, man, before you fucking shift.”, Thierry warned.

“Trying. But he’s making it hard.”

The redhead blinked, an eyebrow raised in question. “Thierry, what’s going on?”

“Nat, today, Andre discovered his Other Half.”

Nathaniel, or Nat’s face drew up surprise, stopping for a split second in rubbing Andre’s back.

“Shit.”

“Exactly.”

“It’s great. But at the same time, I’d probably need some rope and chains to tie myself down with because he’s in the same room with me.”, Andre growled, bristling. “This is happening too fast.”

“I feel like I should call your mom. She’ll probably know what to do with this.”

Andre nodded, groaning. “Please do.”

Without a second thought, Thierry was dialing a number on his phone he placed on speaker.

The line picked up and a woman’s voice answered.

**“Thierry, is that you?”**

Andre could feel the child in him jump a little at the sound of his mother’s voice. When at distance, hearing a parent’s voice calms their children and vice versa.

“Yeah, Mrs. S. Um… we got an issue on our hands.”

**“What’s the matter? Is Andre’s okay? Please tell me he tried to eat another squirrel in broad daylight.”**

Despite how he was feeling, Andre couldn’t help but laugh. “Yeah, Mom, I grew out of that. That’s not the problem.”

“Andre’s found his Other Half, Mrs. S. And he’s his roommate apparently.”, Nathaniel added, holding back a wince.

For a second, the woman is silent, probably digesting the information.

**“Oh fuck.”**

“Exactly.”

**“Andre, my cub, I want you to continue breathing in and out. Thierry, any signs of shifting?”**

Andre didn’t pull back when Thierry inspected his face, cradling it. He had tapped his mouth, Andre opening it in understatement before closing it seconds later.

“No, ma’am. His eyes are gold though. But there’s no fur and his fangs are still in.”

**“Good. Nat, give Andre some water so he can cool himself off. And Andre, try to think of the most unattractive things. You’re feeling that Heat, sweetie. What you and I discussed.”**

Andre remembered his mother sitting him down and talking about just that. The Heat was a hot feeling that Alphas get when they first meet their Other Half. It established that their mate was indeed the one. And within a certain amount of time, the bond that is created will enforces their animal side until the Other Half fully acknowledges and accepts.

“Fuck.”

Nat passed him an icy water bottle. Taking it down in seconds, Andre felt himself cool down, but still a little on edge.

**“Thierry, check his eyes.”**

“Fading back to blue, ma’am.”

**“Andre, how are you doing now?”**

“A little edgy. But I think I’ll be okay.”

**“For now. I think you’ll feel the Heat again in at least a couple of hours. Six tops. Do me a favor. Tonight, when the campus is cleared and so, you and the others of the pack meet up and discuss plans. You’re gonna need a lot of help, baby.”**

“Yes, Mom. Tell Dad I said hi.”

**“I will. Love you.”**

“Love you, too.”

Thierry hung up once the conversation ended, giving Andre a concerned glance. “So, what’s the plan, boss?”

With an exhale, Andre answered, already dreading his lucky misfortune. “You and Nat, call up the pack members and tell them to meet me just outside in the parking lot at midnight. Urgent.”


	2. Part 2

_**(Cassius)** _

Dressed in classic black and white Adidas pants and a white long sleeved shirt that gave me sweater paws, I stepped out the bathroom, shivering a bit when the cold air slapped the slightly moist skin of my neck. I took notice that my roommate was out the room still. I wondered how often he was going to be out this year.

I settled down on my bed, opening my laptop I had left charging and booting it up. Just as the screen brightened from black to blue, my cell vibrated. I picked it up and saw it was a text from my cousin. I could guess what it was about and be damned I was right.

 

Brit ♥: CASSIE! HE IS SO FINE HELP ME!

 

I chuckled, knowing exactly who she was referring to.

 

Cass: u poor baby

Brit ♥: bitch this is no laughing matter! I got a crush already and it’s still only the first day!

Cass: well good news. He’s def feeling u back

Cass: I can tell

Brit ♥: don’t get my hopes up

Cass: no seriously cuz. I think he has a thing 4 u

Brit ♥: really?

Cass: he got all blushy-blushy seeing u and stuff

Cass: he’s attracted

Cass: I so guarantee it

Brit ♥: I love u

Cass: I know :)

Brit ♥: so where r we meeting 4 lunch?

Cass: don’t know. I didn’t discuss it with Andre n he left out the room

Brit ♥: I’m thinking a place we were can get good burgers

Brit ♥: there’s a place just down the street from the campus

Brit ♥: sounds good?

Cass: yup. I’ll just ask Andre when he comes back

Brit ♥: I got Thierry

Cass: ;)

Brit ♥: omg

 

We ended the text there, just as Andre came back into the room. It took a moment for me to realize that he looked ruffled, his hair looking as if he ran his fingers through it multiple times and then his skin had a tinge of pink. Once more, I found myself finding him attractive because he did look something straight out a magazine. However, I was a little more concerned.

“Andre? Are you okay?”

He had stopped rummaging through his closet, turning and giving me a stare that almost had me jumping out my skin. It was wide, vibrant and… almost animalistic. For a split second, I figured he had to be angry, but when he answered he sounded genuinely calm.

“Yeah. I’m fine. I just need to take a shower.”

He had walked across the room to the bathroom, a towel slung over his shoulder and a bundle of clothes in his hands. He stopped at the doorway, turning back to me. “Hey, have you decided what you wanted for lunch?”

“Brittani and I wanted to try that one place down the street. Fast food place? Is that cool?”

He nodded, shooting me a charming smile. I felt something struck in my chest.

“Yeah. Thierry and I been there a couple of times and it’s pretty good. We’ll just meet your cousin and him in the lobby in an hour and take my car. You’re fine with that? Is Brittani fine with it?”

“Yeah. I’ll let her know.”

“Great.”

He went into the bathroom, closing the door behind him and doing his business. I sat there, logging into my laptop while pondering all of today and Andre.

So far, so good. I managed to befriend two other college guys who knew the place, one being my roommate. Brittani may or may not, definitely may though, will have a boyfriend within a month. And Andre seemed like a pretty chill guy. But… there was something off.

My dad always said I had a special intuition like my mother and his grandmother. When I sense something was off, I always somehow managed to avoid it. When there was a person giving me bad vibes, I steered clear of them.

But Andre… he was something… else…

Yeah, so far I was getting a fresh wave from him. He seemed like he was pretty laidback and cool, however I wasn’t just going to rely on that. I wasn’t too naïve to just let someone deceive me, roommate or not. However, I was keen on making friends. I wasn’t a big social butterfly, but I was getting there.

“Hey, sorry about this.”

I didn’t realize I was very indulged in my thoughts until Andre’s voice was heard. I looked up and instantly took a double back.

Andre was only wearing jeans, low enough to show he had a god-like V-cut, abs that belonged on pedestal and a chest carved from greatness and had snug surface material written all over it. I could feel my face warm up at the sight, cursing my weakness for the male gender. I found that I really couldn’t take my eyes away from his bare torso, feeling something stir in my belly.

“I forgot my shirt.”

I just nodded, finally able to place my eyes on the screen of my laptop. Some time has passed, spent in silent sans for my fingers tapping on the keys every once in a while and Andre moving around on his bed. I dare not looked at him those minutes.

Until I felt the side of my bed dip with weight. My eyes snapped up, meeting with bright blues with bits of gold in them. After trying to coax myself to not become rattled anymore, that feeling rose up again. He had some nice eyes. Aaaand I could still see his chest. He was wearing a black V-neck, short sleeved to show his rather impressive arms.

“…”

“So in a few minutes you want to leave?”, Andre had asked, leaning forward on one hand, the other settled on his left thigh.

Luckily, I composed myself, my voice not shaky. “Yeah. I’ll let Brittani know.”

“Cool.”

I guess being friendly, Andre patted my knee before standing up and taking his leave out the room. I stood up, following after him, making sure the door was locked and pulled out my phone to text Brittani.

 

Cass: sis, get yo ass down here

Cass: we’re leaving 4 lunch

Brit ♥: bitch I’m coming!

Brit ♥: I just slipped on my shoes n I ran into Thierry on the way

Cass: OOOOOHHHH

Brit ♥: shut up

 

I managed to catch up with Andre, stopping when I got to his side. I was a little taken back when he placed a hand on my shoulder, his arm hugging my shoulder blades. I looked up at him, mentally questioning his motive, but he just glanced down at me with a smile. I would have commented on it, but Thierry’s voice called to us.

“Okay, we can get the going. My stomach is trying to strangle me for skipping breakfast earlier.”

He was trailing closely behind my cousin as they approached us. His browns notably eyed Brit once or twice, a sparkle in them. It wasn’t even the creepy kind of sparkle. It was more of that ‘this girl is perfect and I want her to be my wife’ sparkle. I knew that look from the many times I’ve seen my dad stare at my mama as if she was the best woman in the world. Well… she is to me.

Seeing Thierry give my cousin that look, I felt a hint of relief that there was going to be somebody who was going to be around to protect her when I wasn’t around.

“Yeah, yeah. Alright, kitten.”, Andre had teased.

Thierry threw him an irritated glare, crossing his arms. “I thought I told you to not call me that, man.”, he whined, oddly enough like a cat who didn’t want attention.

Still attached to me, Andre patted Thierry’s shoulder. “But you know what? I’m just gonna still do it.”

“I kinda hate you.”

“Same.”

Brit and I exchanged amused looks, trying not to laugh at their playful banter as we were lead to Andre’s car. It was a black sleek Honda from what I could tell, which seemed to fit him.

“Hey, anybody calling shotgun?”, Brittani asked, waiting for Andre to unlock the doors. She had went for the backseat behind the passenger seat.

“Actually, I would like to ride in the back if that’s fine with Cassius.”, Thierry asked, shooting me a begging stare. Truth be told, his face was too cute to let down and he would be sitting in the back with my cousin, I wouldn’t mind riding in the front.

Shrugging, I answered, “Go ahead, Thierry.”

Yup, Thierry gave a small whispered “Yes!” under his breath while getting into the car.

I settled into the passenger seat, clicking in my seatbelt while Andre cranked up the vehicle. I felt as if he had been side-eying me for just a split second but when I looked, his eyes were forward. 

* * *

 

**_(Andre)_ **

The drive to the place down from the campus wasn’t long fortunately because I was practically endowed in Cassius’ sweet scent. I was able to smell Brittani and Thierry, but Cassius’ aroma was overpowering. I didn’t mind it, of course, but it was close to drawing my wolf out. From a few checks in the rearview mirror, I could see that my eyes were going back gold. Once I parked the car, I made sure to be the first to get out, Thierry following me. Being close to me, he was able to detect the returning distress again and saved me. Turning to the other two, he spoke up.

“Brittani, Cassius. We’ll meet you inside. Just got to look for my phone because I think I dropped it in the car. And because Andre is my bestie, he’s going to help me.”, he lied, patting his pockets to pull off a convincing act.

“Sure, because it’s my car and I’m your servant now.”, I added in, playing it off and keeping my eyes down.

“Yes! So think you two could find us a table?”

“Oh, sure! Come on, Cassie.”, Brittani agreed, leading Cassius inside. The moment the glass door closed behind them, I slumped back into the driver’s seat, Andre retaking the back seat.

“Okay, it’s official. You’re way into deep.”, he stated, his tone not even joking. “How long you think you can keep this up?”

“I don’t know.” And I really didn’t. Some minutes I feel fine, but it seemed as soon as Cassius shown up or I thought of him, my instincts go in a frenzy. “I can handle it, but at the same time… I’m so fucked.”

“No shit. Give it one more day and you might shift at the wrong time.”

“And that wouldn’t be good.”

“The fuck it won’t. We need to think up a solution.”

I thought back to the time we left the campus. I recalled how my inner beast chilled a little when I had my arm around Cassius’ shoulders, probably why I did it in the first place. I seemed to hold back my wolf, seeing that touch, even the most innocent worked.

“When I had my arm around him, I didn’t feel so hot. I was able to calm down. The Heat didn’t flare up until I really took in his scent during the drive and I wasn’t touching him.”

Thierry’s eyes shifted to the ground, a hand clasped around his chin in thought. With a sigh, he shook his head.

“Well, we better hope Cassius isn’t the type to flinch from touching.”

I groaned, rubbing my hands across my face before sulking low to the ground. “Fuck, by the ancestors, I hate that I got to put him through this already.”

“Yeah, but it’s happening. Now let’s go inside.”

We got out, me locking the car, and headed inside the diner and immediately started searching for our Other Halves. We managed to find them in a booth in a corner, the sunlight just peeking over them like a halo. Both looked undeniably picturesque with the tint of bright yellow hitting their brown skin. And really, it would have been completely perfect if it wasn’t for the other occupant at the table. He was some unknown guy, possibly two or three years older than us and had to be a sleaze from how Cassius was glaring at him and how uncomfortable Brittani appeared.

I spared a quick glance at Thierry and found his eyes flashing to their violet color and back to brown like a slideshow. He growled and if his fur was out it would be bristling. Clearly, his own animal side was peeking, pissed at the scene before us.

Within seconds, he was speeding over, surprisingly more composed than I thought, and sliding in next to Brittani. I followed in just as he wrapped an arm around her, kissing the side of her head.

“Sorry I took a while, babe. Missed me?”, he teased, hiding his anger well.

I have to give props to Brittani for catching on quick, hugging my best pal around his torso and cooing.

“Definitely. Don’t leave me again.”

“I feel bad doing so.”

The guy had sense enough to turn on his heel in disappointment and walk off, picking up pace when I shot him a killer glare. Settled next to Cassius, I made eye contact and set my hand on top of his.

“Was that guy giving you a hard time?”

“Not too much. He got in like a minute of trying to flirt with Brittani before you two shown up.”, he answered, running fingers through his curls.

“Thank you, by the way.”, Brittani added, kissing Thierry’s cheek in gratitude. Even though she moved her arms away, I could see Thierry’s tail swishing back without him changing and hear him purring lowly in his throat.

“No problem. I see a gorgeous person like you in distress, I save them.”

Brittani’s eyes widened, a smile inching on her glossy lips. “You… you think I’m gorgeous?”

“Well… gorgeous is just an understatement. When I first saw you… I honestly thought I was staring right into heaven. I-I’m sorry for being cheesy, but… but it’s true.”

And just like that, I was envious that I couldn’t be as bold as Thierry. I want to blame his cat-like nature, but honestly, this was Thierry. He’s always been the truthful type, and outspoken. And this was a first seeing him flustered because Thierry was one of the most courageous people I know. Him and Leia. So to have his Other Half turn him into a shy mess like this, I was also starting to get that knowing who our Other Halves were gave a huge impact.

They would bring out a side of us we had buried way deep under.

Brittani wiggled a little in her seat, her hands inching closer to her face to probably shield her growing grin.

“Oh… thank you, Thierry.”

“And… maybe… if you want we could… go out on a date?”

Yeah. Envious, but highly proud of my guy.

Cassius had let out a small gasp, biting his lip to keep himself from squealing as his cousin nodded, now a blushing mess herself. Damn, I felt like I was in a scene of a romantic comedy.

“Yeah. Maybe this Friday?”

“I waited a year to ask you out so I can wait till Friday.”, Thierry agreed with an underlying purr.

* * *

Lunch was quite entertaining for the next hour. Brittani and Thierry had gotten cuddly and I couldn’t keep my hands to myself. Well… I kept my arm rested on the top of the seat we sat on, wrapped around Cassius’ shoulders. He didn’t comment on it, seemingly okay with it. He just continued on sipping his coke while eating the fries he and Brittani shared. Once or twice, our thighs brushed and my tail practically wagged in happiness.

I felt like a puppy and highly animalistic right now.

After paying, Thierry and I doing it despite the protests the other two gave, we hopped back into the car. We took a quick detour to a store since some of us were in need of a couple of things. The cousins had trailed off to some aisle. We settled for an aisle of snacks, our appetites rising again.

Don’t judge.

Thierry had nudged me with his elbow before reaching for a box of Roll-Ups.

“So when are you asking Cassius to marry you?”

I swung at him, hitting him on the back of his neck, my cheeks red and a smile on my face. He winced, glaring at me.

“Bitch!”

“You love me. Now when I ask Cassius you have to ask Brittani.”

“Already one step ahead. I’m dating her.”, he smirked, pinching my cheek.

“Okay, okay. I’ll give you that.”

“Oh, damn. I already got to see you two tonight, but I got to look at you while I’m here? Ancestors, why disgrace me so?”

Thierry and I turned, laughter rising at the joking statement.

“Hey, Blaze, do me a favor and square up right now?”, Thierry taunted back, handing me the box of his chosen snacks and raising up his fists.

Blaze, a non-binary friend of ours, as well as someone of our pack, settled down the basket they had been holding and raised up their fists, smirking.

“Bring it.”

“Hey, hey. You’re both pretty. Now settle down.”, I intervene playfully.

Blaze quickly smacked Thierry’s shoulder, earning a quick sneer. “You, me, after the meeting. We are throwing hands.”, he warned, giving Blaze a half hug.

“And I’ll make you cry again.” Blaze turned to me, hugging me around the neck. “Finally saw you two today. And yeah, got that message from Nat. Is something wrong?”

We had exchanged quick glances before answering Blaze.

“Well… not entirely. You’ll know when we have our meeting later.”

“Blaze! I didn’t think I’d see you out the room.”

Cassius and Brittani had came up to us then. Cassius was carrying a basket of some stuff. Brittani had been the one to have spoken up. She had reached and hugged Blaze.

“Yeah. I realized that I actually didn’t get a few things that I will definitely need later. Where you’ve been?”, Blaze asked, placing a hand on their hip.

“Out to lunch. With my cousin, his roommate and his friend. This is Cassius, by the way.”, Brittani greeted. Cassius had accepted Blaze’s hand, giving it a brief shake and adding a smile.

“Hi. It’s nice to meet you.”

“Same. Even though Brittani and I been roommates for a couple of hours, I feel like I know you, too. She adores you.”, Blaze admitted.

Cassius kissed Brittani’s cheek, arm-looping her. “Well, the feeling is mutual.”

It took a couple of moments, but then I had to ask. “Wait. Blaze, you know Brittani?”

“I’m roommates with her, my boy. Why?”

“Dude…”

Thierry coughed awkwardly, deciding my shoulder was a good place to rest his forehead. He hit my chest as if he was in distress.

“What?”, Blaze questioned, eyebrows raising. “Am I missing something?”

“Probably. Don’t worry, I’m on the same boat with you.”, Cassius said with a shrug. The confused look on his face was too cute and I wanted more than to just kiss it off. Unfortunately, Thierry was being his usual melodramatic self.

“Um… well…”

“Thierry’s dating Brittani.”, I stated bluntly, wishing that I could be just as bold when it came to my already strong feelings for my Cassius. Hm. That sounded nice. **_My_** Cassius.

Blaze stood there for a moment, taking in the information. Seconds later, their face went from dullness to amazement and realization. “Hold the fuck on! Is she…?”

Thierry moved his forehead off my shoulder, nodding with all seriousness in his eyes.

Blaze smiled, nodding. “Ah. I get it now.”

“Yup.”

They shot me a look, their dark eyes flashing red for a second. I let my own eyes flash gold, eyeing Cassius briefly. Instantly, Blaze knew what the meeting’s topic will be about. “Right. Well, I’m gonna head back to the dorms. I promised my brother I’d call him. Brit, I’ll meet you back at our room. Thierry, you better keep an eye on her. That girl is already my adoptive daughter and I will fight you.”

“Okay, Blaze. I’ve got you.”, Thierry replied, getting his Roll-Ups back from me.

Blaze gave finger guns, walking backwards before twirling on their heels and disappearing around the corner. Brittani laughed, going to Thierry’s side, Cassius still attached to her, and arm-looping him, too.

“Yeah. I can tell me and Blaze are going to be great roommates. They’re a lot of fun.”

I noticed that Brittani had took consideration in identifying Blaze by their correct pronouns. It was one of those days for them and even when out of sight, Brittani acknowledged it. There would have been no point of asking her if Blaze’s gender bothered her because obviously it didn’t.

“How do you two know Blaze?”, Cassius asked.

“We’re childhood friends. Actually, me, Thierry, Blaze and Thierry’s current roommate Nathaniel. There’s three more of us in our group that’s attending the same college. We’ve been friends since forever.”, I answered. “You’ll probably meet them later.”

And that would be fun. One thing about our race is that when it came to Other Halves, we get excited. Meeting another’s mate was an honor because you’re meeting someone who was going to make your family happy. There’s also the increase in protection. Whenever one of us couldn’t be with our own, another of the pack was there to keep an eye out.

We know and cherish how important a bond is between mates. Other Halves are who we live for the moment that bond is secured.

Something I hope for myself and Cassius.


	3. Part 3

It was silent sans for the soft pattering of feet behind them. Gold covered blue just as their familiar scents hit his nose. He turned around, hands in his pockets as he acknowledged each of them.

Thierry had quickly took Andre’s side, squeezing his shoulder in greeting despite seeing him hours before. Blaze and Nat both took to leaning on the Honda, Blaze with their hands in their pockets and Nat with his arms crossed over his chest.

A girl, blonde with a doll like face, big blue eyes and milky skin, had a look of concern, arms drawn into a self-hug over her sweatshirt covered chest. On the right side of her was another female, coffee brown skin and dark hair twisted in stylish locks that were pulled back in a ponytail. She was silently munching on chips, her expression dull, but like the others, felt worry. The last member of their group was a male, honey colored skin, fluffy hair under a beanie and glasses perched on his nose had arrived, taking his place on Andre’s other side, focused.

“Andre, what’s up, man? Is something going on?”, the girl eating the chips had asked.

“Leia, must you always be eating?”

Leia had crumbled the empty bag and tossed it in a nearby trashcan, shrugging. “Yes. Animal shifter. Just like you. Now what’s going on?”

Andre bit his lip, his eyes shifting to a window on the second floor. “I… uh… found my Other Half.”

“Whoa.”, the blonde gasped, hands covering her mouth. “Are you serious?”

“As a heart attack. I met him earlier and he just so happens to be my roommate.”

“Oh, rigorous sex here we come.”, the boy teased.

“Jayce, no. What? Are you and Thierry sharing minds now?”, Andre groaned.

Jayce and Thierry high-fived, chuckling. “Possibly. But you know it’s true.”

Andre couldn’t feel even more embarrassed if he tried.

“Yeah, whatever.”

“Well, that’s good news, Andre. But why do you feel tensed about it? I can tell.”, Leia voiced, crossing her arms. Andre knew that she was the last person he could fool. Leia is the little big sister to his big little brother. Being a wolf shifter herself, he felt that connection, enough to trust her to tear his façade down.

“You guys know I’m the next Alpha. And with that, I’m stronger, faster and whatnot...”

“Right. But what’s that… wait… Andre…”, the blonde muttered, her eyes blinking as she came to what Andre was going to say. “You’re feeling the Heat. Fuck.”

“Yes, Vanessa.”, Andre admitted defeatedly. “And trust me, it’s not pretty. I haven’t said anything to Cassius and I don’t want to force him into this within such a short time. But… my wolf is clawing out, ready to mount.”

“Shit.”, Leia cursed. She gave Andre a sympathetic glance, her pink lips pulled in a firm line.

“What should we do?”, Blaze asked.

“Well, for one, at any time we see Andre looking as if he’s going to shift, we stop him. We’re also going to have to protect Cassius, keep an eye out.”, Thierry advised, his eyes glowing vibrantly.

“Right. Especially with… them-who-shall-not-be-named around.”, Nat reminded.

Andre could feel his fingernails grow and shrink then. He had completely forgotten that his ever random appearing arousal won’t be the only problem. With Cassius invading his thoughts the whole day, he had lost sight that their pack’s number one issue is indeed lurking about.

Dead-Walkers.

Or as some people believed them to be, vampires.

“Fuck.”

“Yeah.”

“There’s also Thierry’s Other Half, guys.”, Blaze reminded. “Who just so happen to be Cassius’ cousin and my roommate.”

“Vanessa and I are just next door, too. So there’s that.”, Leia acknowledged. She shot a look at Thierry then. “You! When were you going to bring up this mate of yours? Is she the same girl you were so smitten over last year?”

“… yes.”, Thierry answered sheepishly, the stiffness he had been radiating moments before crumbling off at the mention of his Other Half. “She’s the one.”

Leia gave a triumph smirk. “Told ya you’ll see her again.”

“And you’re always right, huh?”

“No. Just optimistic.”

“I’m taking her out this weekend on a date.”

“Good kitten.”

“I hate you.”

“No you don’t.” Leia did a waving motion with her hand. “Back to the issue on hand. Andre, how about you introduce Cassius to us tomorrow? The bleachers.”

“Sure. The sooner he meets you, the sooner I can fuck him. Holy shit, I didn’t just say that!”, he shouted, slapping his hands on his face and dragging them up into his hair. “Damn it!”

“Hey, calm down. And stop that shouting before someone hears us.”, Vanessa warned, her eyes quickly scanning around the dark area. Her blues were brighter in doing so, her hearing sharpening. She didn’t detect anybody or anything else. “Now. Let’s say two to meet Cassius and his cousin. Agreed?”

“Sounds good to me. I have no plans tomorrow. Besides eating.”, Nat said, hands going into his hoodie pockets.

Thierry looked his way with a warning point. “Dude, I promise you I will scratch your eyes out if you so touch my Roll-Ups. I promise.”

The redhead raised his hands in surrender. “I won’t!”

“Good.”

“Someone fetch Thierry saucer of milk!”

“Vanessa, you’re in the same boat as me.”

Vanessa giggled, lightly punching Thierry’s arm. “Meow, meow to that. We should be going back to sleep now.”

“Who said I was sleep in the first place?”, Jayce chuckled, nudging Blaze with his shoulder. They nudged him back.

“Oh my gosh. Maybe I should talk to your roommate about making sure you get sleep.”

“He doesn’t get as much sleep as me. He was playing a game before I left.”

“Intervention. I call an intervention.”

Andre snapped his fingers, catching all their attention. “Hey, hey. Kids, settle down. Now head back to your rooms. Jayce, I swear to the ancestors, you and Corbin better get sleep.”

“Andre, you may be my future Alpha, but you don’t run my sleep schedule.”, Jayce playfully defied, pouting and crossing his arms. With a roll of his eyes, Andre calmly walked over to him and grabbed him. “No! Andre!”

“Shush, you big baby.”

“He is younger than us.”, Leia pointed out. “But you boys stop playing.”

Regardless, they headed back inside, Andre still carrying Jayce over his shoulder and ignoring the younger’s shushed protests. The others had followed in, heading to their own rooms, Vanessa making sure to have snapped a couple of pictures of the two before joining Leia to their room. Blaze, Thierry and Nat had trailed up to the third floor, Blaze giving a small wave.

Andre had knocked on the door to Jayce’s room and sure enough his roommate Corbin answered. Seeing who it was, his dark browns widened in terror. “A-Andre…”

“Corbin. Bed.”, the Alpha demanded, much like a father would, setting Jayce to his feet and guiding him further into the room. “Both of you.”

“You’re not my dad, Andre.”, Jayce groaned, nonetheless slipping off his shoes, taking off his glasses and getting snuggly in his pillows. Corbin just whined, doing the same.

“Yeah. But I am your future Alpha.”

“See you’re getting your practice in for when you have children of your own.”, Corbin sassed from under his blanket.

Cassius invaded Andre’s mind once more, expectedly. He could imagine their child, or children. Giggling while Andre tickled him or her before Cassius joined in, kissing them on the cheek before sharing one with Andre.

“Maybe…”

“He’s all you’ve been thinking about, huh?”, Jayce questioned. “He’s already becoming your world.”

His tone was both playful and all-knowing. Jayce, much like Leia, had an instinct when he was right. And he was on the money spot.

“Yeah.”

“Wait, who’s Andre’s been thinking about?”, Corbin asked, intrigued from how he quickly sat up. His youthful face was invaded with excitement. Andre had remembered it as the same face he had when the pack told him that they were shifters. Corbin didn’t care or was afraid. He was more understanding, thoughtful and enthusiastic.

“His Other Half. We’re meeting his and Thierry’s tomorrow at the bleachers. I’m guessing they’re both human like you, Corbin.”, Jayce answered, wiggling his brows at Andre.

The Alpha blushed, slapping a hand on his chiseled face, dragging it down in annoyance. “By the ancestors, you know what? I’m going to head back to my room. And you two better not be sleep deprived tomorrow. I mean it.”

“Okay, okay. Nighty-night, boss.”

Jayce and Corbin simultaneously got back under their blankets. Giving them one last look, Andre left the room, closing the door behind him and heading down the hall to his own. Like hours before, he was hit with that cinnamon and lavender, causing the hairs on his body to bristle. He found himself doing his umpteenth breathing exercise before unlocking the door and quietly stepping inside. He closed it behind him, heading to his bed before shooting a look over at Cassius.

Just as he was before Andre left, he was sleep, unaware of the first nightly whereabout of his roommate. That made Andre ponder if Cassius would be willing to spend nights with him. Laying under a blackened starry sky, conversing about whatever came to mind. Sharing heartfelt kisses. Andre protectively curled around him while in his giant wolf form.

Andre was almost provoked to wake Cassius and tell him, but he knows that would be risky, stupid and just damn impulsive. There was also the sight of seeing just how cute and peaceful Cassius is in his bed.

The younger male was laying on his stomach, snuggled and lightly snoring in his pillow where his arms was tucked under. His dark purple blanket, looking close to black from the tints of the room, had only covered him below his shoulder blades and down, showing what could be an oversized pink sweatshirt. Just a peek of his shoulder was visible to Andre’s eyes. It may have been just a little, but it caused Andre to stir, almost taunting him to go over and at least kiss it.

“Cassius, you’re gonna be the death of me.”, he sighed, taking off his shoes and shirt, surrendering himself under his blanket.

He laid there, hands clasped under his head, staying like that even when his exhaustion finally got to him.

* * *

  
Cassius had let out an almost muted moan as he blinked open his eyes. He slowly sat up, feeling the weight of sleeping fading off. He whined when the sunlight from the window practically blinded him, flopping back down on his bed and forcing his face in his pillow so it couldn’t no longer.

A few seconds later, Cassius had heard the door opening, closing and the sound of a bag rustling. Turning his head, he saw Andre setting a plastic bag and a carton tray of three drinks down on his desk. The older had noticed he was awake, shooting him a charming smile.

“Morning, Cass. I can call you that, right?”, he greeted, opening the bag and pulling out two takeout containers.

“Mhm. Depends. What do you have there?”

“Breakfast. I decided while I was getting some, I should get some for my roommate. I ended up getting orange juice and a caramel frappe for you because I don’t know if you’re a coffee drinker. Waffles, eggs and bacon okay?”

Cassius had figured Andre was trying to be a good roommate, which he didn’t mind, but believed he was trying too hard. But he was grateful for the breakfast.

However, opposed to his beliefs, Andre was more so going by his instincts to taking care of his Other Half. It was a mixed motive to both impressing him and providing for him. His wolf had wagged his tail in delight seeing the younger shoot him an appreciative smile.

“Yeah. I’m a coffee drinker, and what you got is just fine.”

He climbed out his bed, motivated by food, and went over to get his food and one of the frappes. He wasn’t aware that Andre was watching him closely, his eyes tinted a little by gold before settling blue.

He looked up at him, realizing that he was just three or four inches shorter than him.

“Good. Hey, you have any plans for today?”, Andre asked, settling in his desk chair, making him the shorter one momentarily since Cassius was still standing, and taking the lid off his breakfast.

With his, Cassius sat back on his bed. He closed his eyes briefly to think before opening them back up and shaking. “No. Actually, I think I got everything out the way. Why?”

He went for the bacon first when Andre replied.

“Thierry and I wanted to introduce you and Brittani to some friends of ours. Two sounds good?”

“Perfect.”

* * *

 

_**(Cassius)** _

I quickly texted Brittani about the guys wanting to introduce us to their friends, when and where. She was onboard with it, saying she could use the time she had to think of her outfit of the day. With a roll of my eyes, I headed to the bathroom, took a quick shower, washed my face, and did other personal hygiene before dressing in a dark grey long short sleeve tee with a left breast pocket and a wolf howling at the moon embedded in the material, dark jeans and dark brown Vans. I also slipped on a beaded bracelet that Brittani gave me a while back, finding it in my suitcase.

I left out, going back into the room and throwing my dirty clothes in my blue hamper. I reminded myself to buy a basket, wondering how I forgot before. Once more, I occupied my time with my laptop, seeing that the time was already nearing noon. Andre was laying on his bed, his phone in hand. From the concentration sewn on his face, he had to be reading something important. I didn’t bother him. I didn’t think it was a need to really.

For the next twenty minutes, there was no conversation, kind of awkward for us since we are roommates and will be for the next year. We probably have to get used to each other, but then again, we had become quite acquainted yesterday. Going to the campus’ library and then getting lunch together. And then this morning he got us breakfast.

I felt some comfort already around him, but I still didn’t know him. Not like that.

“Hey, Cass, I---”

Looking up, hearing my name, I saw that Andre was now sitting up, phone abandoned. He had a small smile on his face, eyeing me with something unreadable in his gaze with hints of gold. The gold threw me off a bit, but I figured it just happened since some people did have eye color changes.

“Something wrong, Andre?”, I called back, tilting my head to the side a bit.

He shook his head. He did a small wave motion to his shirt, nodding his head at me. “No. Um… your shirt. I like it. There’s… a wolf on it.”

I’ll be honest. I didn’t think Andre could get any more attractive than he already was until I saw the slight reddening on his cheeks, his eyes darting back and forth. And for some moments, I knew how Brittani felt with crushing because now I think I was getting one. On my roommate of only a day and an half.

“Yeah. I love wolves.”, I admitted with a shrug. He looked quite pleased with my words as if he found gold or the best cereal ever.

“Great! I mean…” He cleared his throat, not even trying to hide it well. “I like wolves, too.”

He looked as if he would with his gruffy appearance. Like if he could be an animal, he would be a wolf.

* * *

 

**_(Andre)_ **

Cassius unconsciously is making it hard for me to not jump him. Not that ‘taking off our clothes and fucking until we have a kid’ jump, but a ‘oh you’re so cute so I’m gonna snuggle you until forever’ jump. He was way too adorable right now, staring at me with his Bambi eyes, prompting my posture to decay in embarrassment. My wolf was telling me to go over and scent him, hold him and kiss him until he was a shaking mess.

It was then I decided I wasn’t going to wait, setting my deadline to a month to tell him how I felt. That I wanted to date him and then ease it over about the… harder stuff over time.

I wished I had been Thierry because it was easy for him. Brittani had already been crushing on him.

With Cassius, he has to develop something for me.

“They’re cool and… stuff.”

Cassius had let out a giggle. A soft, amused **_giggle_**.

A smile grew on my face, not being able to handle it.

“Personally, I find wolves to be one of the most… majestic… yeah, I’m going with majestic… animals. There’s just some… air to them, you know? They’re dangerous, loyal to a limit, handsome creatures.”

Hearing him say that I knew right then and there he was perfect for me. Even if he wasn’t my Other Half, I don’t think I would have wanted anybody else other than him. _**Only**_ him.

“I have to agree.”, I voiced, my throat suddenly dry. Probably from my animalistic attraction to Cassie. I think I might start calling him that. “Hey, I know we just had coffee, but I think I might go for another frappe. You want to tag along with me?”, I offered, hoping he say yes. “Something to do before we meet the others?”

He shrugged, uncurling his legs out their crossed position and getting to his feet, stretching. “Yeah. I could go for another coffee.”

Before I knew it, when he was close enough I had wrapped an arm around his shoulders, surprisingly friendly than romantically. “Look at us. Haven’t even started our classes yet and already dosing ourselves with lots of coffee.”

“You have experience, I don’t.”, Cassius teased back, not seemingly uncomfortable with my arm around him. Which was good because my beast was acting up again and I was sure my eyes had at least gold flecks inside the blue.

We left our room, heading downstairs. There was a couple of others out and about, some I recognized from my last year’s class. I even spotted Thierry who gave me a grin and a thumb’s up, earning a bird in return. I was relatively in a good mood, had having a laugh and seeing Cassius in a wolf shirt which I won’t be getting over.

Of course, fate sometimes can be a bitch.

A total bitch.

“Hm. I see you have returned, Silveris.”

I managed to hold back a growl, one of pure anger when I recognized that voice. That deep, chilling voice.

“Hi, Kingston.”, I greeted back, as calmly as I could as Cassius and I turned.

There, standing in his usual dark clothing, still a colorless tone, dark neat hair and sharp grin, was my forever immortal enemy, Dead-Walker, Kingston Redfernn. His eyes were a dark hazel color today, boring at me in a taunting manner.

He stepped closer, crossing his arms and still grinning and pissing me off as he has done before.

“Didn’t think I would run into you so early. I was thinking… September, at the earliest.”

“Well, fate has decided to let my beautiful face grace you. Now skedaddle.”, I said, hiding my fury with a laugh.

As if getting it, Kingston snickered, shaking his head. “I see you haven’t lost your sense of humor.” His eyes then shifted to Cassius, who was now standing behind me kinda. I figured that I had put him like that without realizing I was doing it. I wouldn’t be surprised. This was _**my Other Half**_. Not anyone else’s.

“And who may you be?”, the Dead-Walker questioned. His eyes, his whole demeanor actually had softened and his arms dropped. His grin went to a small smile, reminding me of how people looked in movies when they see their love interest.

Shit!

“Um… Cassius… I’m Andre’s roommate.”

“Yeah. My roommate. Who shares the **_other half_** of our room.”, I hissed out, flashing my eyes gold at him. The widening of his eyes meant that he got what I was implying. Both a claim and a warning.

“Hm. It’s nice to meet you, Cassius. I’m Kingston. I’m a classmate of Andre’s and I’ve known him even a little before college.”, he added kindly, opposed to how he spoke normally. It was new and I wasn’t expecting it, but it was easy to see that Kingston had caught an attraction to Cassius just like me. Which means even more problems.

And, totally intentional, that Dead-Walker took hold of Cassius’ hand, pulling him away from me. Without any second wasted, I saw red, snarling and letting my eyes turn gold.

“Kingston.”

Trying to hold down shifting was difficult. Bone breaking difficult since that son of a bitch was ignoring my hiss. He just continued to hold Cassius’ hand, giving him a stare I didn’t appreciate.

“I haven’t seen you before. You’re a freshman, right?”

Cassius just nodded, sliding his hand out of Kingston’s while his face was twisted in shock and discomfort.

“Yeah. First year.”

“If you---”

“No thanks, Redfernn. He already has me.”, I quickly intervened, stirring Cassius away from him and speeding away as far as we could get. I didn’t stop until we got to my car, unlocking it, getting in and cranking it to life. As I backed out, I noticed that Cassius had relaxed, his breathing steady.

When I drove out onto the road, he spoke up.

“Who was that?”

“Kingston Redfernn. Unfortunately, he’s still attending this college and is my classmate.”

Cassius had let out a soft chuckle, eyeing me. “I’m guessing he’s like your mortal enemy?”

“Yeah.”

He had no idea that he was too right. Redfernn wasn’t just some guy I hated. He **_is_** my enemy.

“Oh. I was getting bad vibes from him. Like really bad vibes. I think it should be best I stayed clear of him, right?”

“Yes. Stay clear of him, babe.”, I answered without thought. When I did realize what I had said, specifically what I called him, I mentally cursed at my inner beast who definitely was smirking at me. I wasn’t sure if I meant to call Cass ‘babe’, but…

Carefully, I looked back at him. As I thought, he looked taken back. And his cheeks looked darker, flushed with the surprise.

“Uh huh. I will.”

* * *

We ended up at the nearest coffee place in ten minutes. I had lead Cassius inside, glad there wasn’t much people so that meant we could easily get a seat and just sit in each other’s company. We had agreed on a small table for two in a corner next to the window. I had decided to go get our coffee myself, even if Cass protested otherwise. I had gave him the ‘save our seat’ excuse, which he somewhat taken. From where I stood in the second place in line, I could see he was busying himself with his phone. From the small smile on his face, he had to be reading something funny like a blog post or something. Hopefully, just that. Because I didn’t want to think he was smiling because he was texting some girlfriend or boyfriend. I would hate that.

After getting our coffee and a batch of cookies, I headed back to our table, re-taking my seat across from him. His attention was brought back on me when I passed his latte to him. He smiled, getting it and putting a straw in it.

“Thanks, Andre.”

“No problem, Cass.”

He took a sip, as did I, tasting the sweet taste of the coffee hit the back of my throat.

“Okay, I’m feeling that will to move coming back now.”, he joked with a chuckle that gave me shivers.  
“If you didn’t feel like moving, I could have carried you.”, I offered jokingly. Despite his tone, I could see red seep through on his cheeks and his eyes darting away from me briefly. “Piggyback or bridal style, it’s your choice.”

“You’re too sweet.”, he shot back, looking back at me with a shy smile.

“Well, I try to be to the people I like.”

“You like me?”

“You’re my roommate. I’m gonna have to tolerate you for a whole year and so far I’m glad I got you.”, I admitted. His face easily turned redder and I could sense the smugness of my wolf. He had some control of me now, wanting to coax as much blushing from my Other Half as possible. “Lucky me.” I shot him a grin, one that had him slowly drink his coffee, his face still noticeably tinted.

“Wow. You’re a charmer, aren’t you?”, he joked, after getting his composure back. “Bet your girlfriend loves it.”

“No girlfriend.”, I replied.  
Cass looked a little surprised that I didn’t have a girl.

“Really? No.”

“Yup. No girlfriend. Or boyfriend. I haven’t came across the right person to start dating.”

Not until now.

He mouthed a small “Oh” with a nod.

“Well, looks like we have something in common. Single Pringles.”, he giggled.

Fucking yes. I never felt so relieved to know I didn’t have to compete for my Other Half. Call me the jealous type, but that’s just in my nature.

* * *

  
We stayed at the café for a little longer before driving back to the campus. With half-drunk cups, we altered our path towards the bleachers. On the field there was some guys tossing footballs back and forth while other jogged on the track for a daily run.

There were others sitting on the stone seats, some vaguely familiar from my last year classes and others who were probably new to the college. And then there was my group. Cassius didn’t spot them like I did, so I grabbed his hand to lead him over. My inner beast had let out a satisfied groan at the joining of our hands and that Heat settled down a little.

“Oh, there’s the honored guest.”, Blaze had joked when we came close enough to hear them. I caught the smirks Leia, Nat and Jayce shot me, Vanessa looked close to cooing loudly. I rolled my eyes and let go of Cassius’ hand, even though my wolf was threatening to kick my ass.

“Oh, you’re funny.”, I joked back, narrowing my eyes. “Cass, these are my friends. You already know Blaze and Thierry, of course. The blonde girl is Vanessa and the other is Leia. They’re roommates.”

“And I’m Andre’s voice of common sense. I’m the real reason why he has yet to be arrested.”, Leia sassed, still grinning.

“Oh, ha. Whatever.”, I gestured over to where Nat, Jayce and Corbin sat. “And the redhead is Nathaniel or Nat. He’s Thierry’s roommate. The one with the glasses is Jayce. And finally, freckle face is Corbin, Jayce’s roommate and best friend. Be careful around those two. They are gremlins.”

“I am precious, thank you very much, sir.”, Corbin protested, snapping his fingers. “A cinnamon roll.”

“Yeah, no. Sorry, Corbin. Cassius here beats you in that department. I only known him for a while, but I already want to protect him with my life.”, I responded back, sitting down with putting Cassius next to me with his cousin just sitting above him. I looped my arm around his shoulders after I sat my coffee at my feet. Cassius shifted a little, turning away.

“Oh, no.”

“Aaaaww. He is adorable. Yeah, Corbin, honey, you got competition.”, Vanessa giggled, patting Corbin’s shoulder who fake pouted. He playfully glared at Cassius, pointing at him.

“We will settle this.”

“Careful. My cousin has some tricks up his sleeves. He just doesn’t know it.”, Brittani added in. “He does this thing when----”

“Brittani! No!”, Cassius whined, hitting her leg. “No!”

Brittani just chuckled, nudging Thierry with her elbow. “I’ll tell you a lot more later.”

“You better not.”

“Cassie, I won’t.”

“Liar. By the way, we have to call our parents later.”, Cassius reminded before sipping the last of his coffee. “Mama could be freaking out right now. Dying to know how I settled in.”

“Same. Maybe I should go ahead and introduce my boyfriend to the parents.”

We chuckled when Thierry ducked his head after Brittani kissed his cheek.

“Oh, god, don’t do that, babe.”, he begged. “We just started dating.”

“Okay, okay. A week from now.”

“No!”

Brittani hugged him tightly around the waist, laughing harder. “I’m kidding.”

“Ooh, Thierry, I like her.”, Jayce approved with a nod. “Like a lot."

With his Other Half holding onto him, he looped an arm around her. She didn't catch it, or Cassius, but Thierry's eyes flashed violet in a playful warning.

"Well, she's mine." His tone was easily heard as possessive, but still soft and amused to stay in the safe zone.

Jayce chuckled and placed his hands up in defense. "Duly noted, buddy."

"So, Brittani, Cassius. You two are freshmen here, huh?", Vanessa asked. Already, she was allowing an alliance and protection for the two. I could tell with how her usual blue eyes lit up.

Cassius nodded against my shoulder. "Yup. Freshmen."

"Studying to be a lawyer here. Cass decided business like his Pops. But he's also swinging for visual arts.", Brittani added in.

Squeezing him briefly, I asked, "Business man and an artist?"

"Business is what I'm shooting for, but I like art with a bit of writing there.", he admits with a shrug.

Nat pointed to himself, taking a sip out of a soda I had just realized he had. I can imagine him getting it from a vending machine earlier, possibly kicking the damn thing for good measure if it didn't deliver. "Art hoe here, too."

"Nat does a lot of sketching.", Jayce adds.

"And I'll happily show you some of that art, too."

The smile he gives is so pure that I'm sure my wolf cooed from how the adorableness he radiated.

"And that it definitely a deal. I'll show you some of my work, too."

"Did we just agree to an 'art share'?"

"I can see future collaborations."

Nat had turned to Leia and Jayce, nodding and pointing to Cass. "He's a treasure."

I couldn't agree more.

* * *

  
**_(Cassius)_ **

"I think Leia is going to try to adopt you and Brittani now.", Andre told me, following me up the stairs to our floor.

I chuckled, unlocking the door to our room and stepping inside. "I thought that what she wanted. I wouldn't stop her though. She's pretty damn cool. All your friends are really."

We spent a couple of hours walking around the campus with the others, familiarizing ourselves with it while goofing about from getting to know each other to selfies. Brittani and I had found ourselves clicking greatly with the group and I couldn't be happier about it. All of them were so different from the other, but they all... vibed as a whole. I could guess they all have known each other for years. I mean Jayce and Corbin acted attached to the hip similarily to my cousin and me, horseplaying and shooting off jokes. Leia pretty much kept the others on their feet, but wasn't prone to joining in on the fun. Blaze had been real chill, making us feel welcome in the group. Vanessa and Nat were such sweethearts. And of course, Thierry was sprung with Brit. Then there was Andre. I saw how... dominant he was with his friends, playing that leader role, yet not in a way where it was tyrannical. Just casual, yet empowering.

To be honest, I found that hella attractive. How easy-going he was with the others. He was legit showing off one of those 'boyfriend material' qualities.

Not that I was thinking about making him my boyfriend! I mean... sure, my roommate is fine. And so far, a nice guy from what I can tell. But I had only known him for a while. I couldn't be already falling for him.

Is that even possible?

"Well, they're the best people I've ever known. Most of them I've known my whole life.", he said, flopping on his bed after toeing off his shoes. He laid on his side so he could face me, giving me a smirk. "I think you and your cousin easily fit into our pack."

I had took off my own shoes, getting comfortable on my bed as well. "Oh? It's only been, what? Two days since you and I met?"

"Leia already wants to adopt you and Blaze is willing to throw hands to someone who does you two dirty. Trust me. You're fitting in nicely."

I gave him a grateful smile, actually relieved to have already found some suitable place in a group. I would have been fine with it just being Brit and I, but sometimes it's best to have other people in your life. "Thanks."


End file.
